


Mother

by Sweven



Series: DecemberDrabbling [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweven/pseuds/Sweven
Summary: Jedifest Daily Stocking - Dec 6Prompt: Padmé - “Mother”





	Mother

» _Mother!_ « Padmé exclaimed as her mother pulled her back into the chair. She looked perfectly presentable already!

»Sit _still_ Padmé, and don't you take that tone with me!« Jobal replied with a smile and gestured for one of the girls playing cards at the table. »Sabé, do you remember what I taught you?«  
The girl nodded with enthusiasm and Padmé felt gentle hands twisting and pulling her hair into elaborate braids, weaving bits of metal into the construction.

»I’ll be Queen soon, mother, you can’t keep bossing me around forever,« Padmé grumbled and her handmaidens hid their snickering. Such naivety.


End file.
